My Beloved
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: He reached over and took hold of her hand, gently rubbing her knuckles, trying to soothe her. He wanted to take the pain away from her, but it was something he couldn't do. Kana would not let go of the pain that trapped her. She was still praying for the miracle that was at that point just impossible. -AndouxKana- R&R!


**Me: Why, hello!**

**Andou: ... What is this?**

**Me: Well, so I've been thinking about this idea in which I wrote a YumePati fanfic that wasn't Kashigo centric...**

**Kashino: And...?**

**Me: Well, I was thinking, why not build onto the future universe I've created for YumePati? Starting with the other couples' families!**

**Andou: I don't get it.**

**Me: This story is all about you and Kana, Andou.**

**Andou: What?**

**Me: I was thinking writing stories for Kashino and Ichigo was starting to get a little bit.. Redundant. So I'm just taking a breather and changing it up a bit!**

**Kashino: ... I can't tell if I'm offended or not.**

**Me: So I realized there aren't very many stories in the fandom that _aren't _Kashigo, so I thought I'd add to it. Please enjoy my very first AndouxKana fanfiction! :)**

**Andou: Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere.**

* * *

My Beloved

_ She was very quiet. When he entered the room, she did not turn. "Kana..."_

_Her eyes were shiny with tears and she looked at him, her face devastated. It hurt his heart to see her like that._

_"Gone," She whispered finally, "That's what they said."__ He left his standing place at the door and to the hospital bed in which she lay.__ "Sen-kun," Kana's voice was soft and broken. __He said nothing, but pulled her into a hug, allowing her to cry freely, her tears staining his polo shirt. And that's when he started to cry as well, because he loved just as much as she did._

_No one tried to come inside while the couple mourned. It wasn't right to disturb them. And they stayed there, holding each other, trying their hardest to be strong for one another._

_Even when both their hearts felt like they had been shattered._

_XxXxX_

_Kana stood in front of the door to the room. She couldn't stand to go in there. Even passing it as she walked through the hallway bothered her, much to her frustration._

_Andou continually told her to ignore it and that they would clean it out. They would remove every trace that remained inside, wiping out every bitter memory. Yet, Kana could not bring herself to actually do the deed, secretly hoping that things would somehow reverse and everything could go back to what she had dreamed for every single night since then._

_Her hand rested on the doorknob, she felt as though she were choking in her own sorrow, just from the simple action. She immediately flinched, shying away like she always did and continued to walk down the hallway. She thought herself to be a quite a fool for being so scared of a room in her own home._

_When she walked into the kitchen, her husband sat at the table, waiting for her. He was very quiet, barely moving, except to sip his coffee and turn the page of the newspaper._

_He looked up, "So...? Do you want to clean out the...?"_

_"No," She replied, before he had even finished. That room was not going to be touched. It held all her hopes and dreams, yet all her sorrows. She could not decide what she wanted, to hold onto her dreams or get rid of her sorrow._

_Andou sighed, but did not push her. It was one of those things that Kana had come to love about him. She said nothing, but walked into the kitchen to fix her own morning cup of coffee._

_They sat in silence at breakfast, not because they didn't want to talk, but because they had nothing to say. Kana added sugar cubes to her coffee. Andou finished reading the paper. He folded it back up and looked at her with concern. She was very unresponsive since the... incident._

_He reached over and took hold of her hand, gently rubbing her knuckles, trying to soothe her. He wanted to take the pain away from her, but it was something he couldn't do. __Kana would not let go of the pain that trapped her. She was still praying for the miracle that was at that point just impossible._

_Kana looked up from stirring her drink to give him a weak smile. Andou didn't like that kind of smile. It wasn't the one he fell in love with all the way back when they were sixteen. He wanted that real smile to return but it wouldn't. He hoped for it to come back to his beloved, but maybe she just needed time._

_"Sen-kun, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Kana finally said._

_Andou didn't move for a second. Kana took a sip from her coffee, staring at him with a curious look on her face. Finally, he nodded and she slipped her hand out of his grasp. How empty that simple action made him feel._

_Kana stood up and began to collect all the used dishes and put them into the dishwasher. Andou stared at her full cup of coffee. She never finished much anymore. The thought worried him greatly. But he said nothing, because he knew it would upset her._

_When she had finished putting everything away, she disappeared up the stairs. Andou already knew today was going to be a hard day for her. He stared at the simple card that lay on the counter, left there after Kana had read it._

Andou-kun and Kana-chan,

We courteously invite you to celebrate with us the 2nd birthday of our beautiful baby girl Lynne on December the tenth, starting at ten o'clock in the morning. We'd be very happy if you could come, as you mean very much to us. Hoping to see you there!

With Love,

Ichigo, Kashino, Michael and Lynne.

_XxXxX_

_The winter air was crisp and cold, and nipped at Kana's nose. She held in her hand a simple gift bag in her hand. A special gift for one of her best friend's child. Andou held her other hand, and through his gloves and hers, she could feel the warmth of his body, soothing her._

_Kashino and Ichigo lived fairly close to where they lived themselves and the two walked while the wind blew all around them. "Kana, are you okay?" Andou asked._

_She knew exactly what he meant, but she didn't feel like answering. She didn't want to have to think about it, but it was increasingly difficult on a day such as today. "I'm fine," She answered._

_When Andou rang on the doorbell upon their arrival to the Kashino household, both heard the squeal of a small girl, excited to have visitors. Soft footsteps were heard, toddling to the door, until it was thrown open by none other than Amano Ichigo, with her now two year old daughter, Lynne right beside her._

_The little girl smiled wide after seeing people familiar to her, "Aun' Kawna!" She squealed, "Uncwle Awndoh!"_

_"Say hello Lynnie," Ichigo chirped, she looked to be in quite a good mood._

_"Hewwo," Lynne said, listening to her mother._

_"Aren't you so smart?" Andou asked her, kneeling down at her height._

_"Vewy smawt," Lynne confirmed, with a nod of her head._

_Andou laughed and told the toddler, "You know, Aunt Kana and I have brought an extra special present for an extra special girl!"_

_Lynne jumped up and down in excitement, and looked eagerly at Kana. The young woman smiled at her, "Oh! Um... I do Lynne. I'm excited for you to open it."_

_Ichigo shooed Lynne back toward the living room where everyone else was, "I'm glad you could come." She said happily, "Even with all that happened..."_

_Andou cleared his throat, "It's alright Ichigo, we're always here for your family. Lynne's second birthday is special."_

_"Most definitely," Ichigo agreed, "Hanabusa and Rumi are already here." She giggled, "They still act like newlyweds."_

_Kana smiled slightly, "It's because they really are. They haven't been married for a year yet."_

_Ichigo laughed, "I guess you're right! Come inside, it looks like it's freezing out there."_

_Kana and Andou took off their shoes and hung up their jackets. They followed Ichigo into the living room, which was decorated with pink streamers and balloons. Hanabusa and Rumi sat on the couch, while Kashino sat on the single person couch, with Lynne in his lap, "That's right baby girl, apple," He said, pointing inside a book, "What's that?"_

_"Bana!" Lynne exclaimed._

_"Banana," Kashino corrected lightly._

_Michael looked up from his lego he played with on the floor, "Hi Aunt Kana! Hi Uncle Andou!"_

_They weren't really all related, but it felt like it regardless. That was why Michael and Lynne always referred to their parents' friends as 'Uncle' or 'Aunt'._

_Kana and Andou took a seat beside Hanabusa and Rumi, who held hands, still glowing brightly as though it was still their wedding day._

_"Gwape!" Lynne exclaimed, pointing in her picture book, "Tha' one gwape!"_

_"Exactly," Kashino agreed._

_Ichigo went into the kitchen and returned, setting a bowl of chips on the coffee table for everyone to share, "Thanks for coming guys!" She smiled, "It means a lot."_

_"No big deal Ichigo-chan!" Rumi assured her, "Satsuki, where's our present for Lynne-chi?"_

_He handed her a decorate gift bag that was a baby pink with rose patterns, nothing less of the Rose Sweet Prince. "Here's Rumi and my gift to Lynne-chan."_

_Ichigo beamed, taking the gift, "Thank you!" She looked at Lynne, who sat on Kashino's lap, still engrossed in her picture book, "Lynnie, sweetheart, why don't you come here and help Mama open your presents?"_

_"Hai Mama!" She agreed, closing the book and scrambling over to her mother, "Open pwesents, open pwesents!"_

_Lynne then proceeded in tearing apart the beautiful wrapping job of Rumi and Hanabusa, excited to see what she would get. The newlyweds had gotten her a pink tea set, made of coloured plastic, complete with a tea pot and even little stirring spoons. "Wah!" Lynne exclaimed, clearly overjoyed, "I wike it! I wike it lots! Dada, open fo' me!"_

_Kashino laughed, before suggesting, "Lynne, why don't you open all the gifts first?"_

_The blonde blinked before shrugging and agreeing. Kana held the present in her lap, "Um... Here Lynne-chan, that is from Aunt Kana and Uncle Andou."_

_She handed the purple glitter gift bag to Ichigo, who helped Lynne open it up. __It was a small teddy bear with pink fur, a red ribbon tied as a bow around its neck. It's friendly face stared at Lynne, who's eyes were wide with wonder, "Wow!" She squeaked, "I wuv it! T'ank you Aun' Kana, Uncwle Awndoh!"_

_All eyes were on Kana. "Kana-chan..." Ichigo whispered, "Wasn't that supposed to be..."_

_"It was her decision," Andou cut in, "She wanted to."_

_No one said anything about it. Lynne hugged it very closely to her, squeezing it so tight it looked as though it's head might pop out. "Dada, open da tea set! I wan' pway tea pawty with my teddy bear!"_

_While Kashino did this for her, Ichigo retreated back into the kitchen to get the cake she made. Because they were all patissiers, their cakes tended to be the show stopper of any birthday party. Lynne's birthday cake this year was a three tier cake, covered in pink fondant with white circles, with a marzipan tea set on top. The words "Happy Birthday Lynne", were written on a decoration of chocolate, obviously Kashino's work._

_"Wow! That looks amazing!" Rumi gasped excitedly, "Nice job Ichigo-chan."_

_Ichigo grinned, "Turned out a lot better," she glanced at her husband, "because this one didn't burn."_

_"That was an accident!" Kashino defended himself, "I didn't mean too."_

_"It's okay Makoto, I'm just kidding," Ichigo assured him, kissing his cheek._

_As cake was handed out, and everyone began chatting amongst themselves, Kana found her attention being drawn toward Ichigo and her daughter._

_Ichigo looked positively radiant. Her face glowed happily and chattered with her daughter._

_"Mama wan' tea?" Lynne asked her mother, already pouring her invisible tea into a cup._

_"I'd love some Lynnie," Ichigo agreed, taking the small cup from her daughter and pretending to drink._

_"Wike it Mama?" Lynne batted her eyelashes, awaiting her mother's answer._

_Lynne was adorable. The perfect daughter. At least in Kana's mind. She felt like all her heart strings were being stretched, far more then she thought she could feel._

_"Sen-kun?" She whispered quietly, tugging on his sleeve, yet not taking her gaze off Ichigo and Lynne._

_He looked at her with concern, "Kana? What's wrong?"_

_Her voice was soft, and sounded upset, which alarmed him, "I want to go home. I need to go home."_

_Andou looked at her, and saw the look on her face. It was a face she always made, right before she started to cry. He stood abruptly, causing everyone to stare at him, all their conversations stopped. "Kana and I have to go," Andou said._

_Immediately all eyes went to Kana, who already looked quite upset. Ichigo pursed her lips together, "Oh. Well... Okay. We'll see you soon, okay?"_

_Kana nodded solemnly, "Yeah," she already stood and began rushing toward the door. Andou followed her, and the rest who remained looked at each other, very quiet._

_Finally, Lynne asked, "Wha' wrong with Aun' Kana?"_

_No one gave her an answer._

_XxXxX_

_"Kana! Wait! Stop it!" Andou called after her. She had already started hurrying back toward their house, and while Andou understood why she was acting in such a way, he wished she would stop. But she just wouldn't._

_She finally stopped, standing right in the middle of the sidewalk, and he finally caught up to her. "Kana, it's okay," Andou told her, being quick to take her into his arms before she ran off again, "it's okay, everything will work out in the end."_

_"How can you say that?" She finally said, "That's what you said, it would work out, it didn't! It didn't! How can you say that now?"_

_She pushed away from him, her eyes full of hurt and anger and frustration, "Kana, I know it's hard and it hurts but you can't keep doing this. It hurts me too, but you can't let it affect your life so much. Not like this. It isn't healthy."_

_"But that was my life! You can't tell me to stop caring, because she was going to be my life Sen-kun. She was going to be our life, how can you tell me to forget about it? That won't happen!" Kana demanded. Tears began to stream down her cheeks and she fell to the ground, on her knees. "She was going to be my life! We were all ready for it. I loved her Sen-kun, and I hadn't even met her yet. She was inside me, she was mine to protect and I failed!"_

_Andou got down on his knees, "Kana..."_

_"I was her mother, and I couldn't even keep her alive. What kind of a person am I?" Kana demanded, "I failed as her mother to keep her safe. I failed!"_

_"Kana, don't think like that. It's not your fault. It happens to a lot of people. No one blames you for what happened. I don't." He lifted her head, staring into her eyes, his face serious and true, "Stop doing this to yourself."_

_She said nothing in response. He took hold of both her hands, and helped her up. "Come on, let's go home." And he kissed her for the first time since the incident. _

_And for the first time, she didn't push away from his affection._

_XxXxX_

_When the couple returned home, Kana immediately went upstairs to change out of her party clothes, obviously in no hurry to talk. Andou was disappointed, but he was going to let her take her time. Kana was very sensitive, when she felt something, she really felt it, held onto it, buried it deep inside her heart, and it was almost impossible for her to let go of it._

_It was only when it had been 20 minutes already that he started becoming worried. "Kana...?" He called up the stairs, "Are you okay?"_

_She didn't respond. He climbed up the stairs and was about to look into their bedroom when he found the forbidden room's door opened. He didn't think she would ever go back in there, but that door never opened. Not until now._

_Kana sat against the dresser, her long hair tied up in a high ponytail. She didn't notice him looking through the door, but rather sat there, covering her legs with a baby pink blanket, looking through a very small album. He opened the door slightly, which caused it to squeak. It really hadn't been opened in a long time. She looked up, "Oh Sen-kun," She said slowly, "I was just..."_

"_It's okay," He replied. Andou crossed the room and sat beside her, tucking his legs under him, trying to be comfortable on the floor. "Oh. You're looking at..."_

_In Kana's hand were murky black and white photos, it was basically undistinguishable, but she treasured them greatly. "Choujo," She whispered softly, leaning against Andou's shoulder._

_He gently wrapped his arm around her and nodded, "Choujo."_

_Choujo meant 'first born daughter', and was the name Kana and Andou was going to give to their very first daughter. Kana's hand wandered down to her flat stomach, just like it had been when she was young. She could trace where her stretch marks were, "We were so close," Kana finally said._

"_I know," Andou replied honestly, "I'm so sorry I put you through that."_

"_No, it's not your fault," Kana argued. She paused, before passing the photos to him, "... And I guess it's not my fault either."_

"_It was never your fault; I don't know why you always acted like it."_

_She sighed, "Well, I was her mother, wasn't I? I was carrying her around to protect her until she was strong enough to come into the world on her own. I couldn't even do that." Andou didn't really know what to say. "Why out of everyone was it me? There are people every single day who are pregnant and don't want to be. Why was I, the woman who loved her daughter more than anything else, the one to have a miscarriage?"_

"_I don't know," Andou said, "I really don't know."_

_Kana sighed and sat up, walking around the room. She circled the crib that was in the middle of the room, reaching inside and fluffing the pillows, "This was where she was going to grow up," Kana said finally. _

_The room was completely ready to receive a baby girl. The walls were painted light pink, with a white painted crib in the center with pink accented sheets. The dressers were full of different kinds of baby clothes, from dresses to pajamas to lacy socks and more. The only thing missing was the pink fluffy teddy bear that always lay in the crib. The one Kashino Lynne was playing tea party with. "It's not the end of the world Kana, we can try again. We can still have a family."_

_She smiled at him, though it was a very sad smile, "... I just... I don't want to fall in love, just for them to be torn away from me again."_

_He got up and gave her the biggest hug he could possibly give her, "We'll do everything. Kana, we'll have a family. I promise."_

_And that's when she started to cry again. Her sobs shaking her whole body and causing him to hold her just that little bit tighter._

_XxXxX_

She felt as though she had fallen from the sky, so out of breath, shaking like crazy. Kana tried to calm herself down, but the throbbing heartbeat thundering in her ears didn't help very much.

"Kana...?" She heard Andou say, knocking on the door softly, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..." She mumbled finally. She had to clear her thoughts. When she opened the door, Andou was waiting for her, standing just outside.

His eyes flickered as he stared at the object withheld in her hand; paired with her pale face, he assumed the worst. "So... What did it...?" He asked quietly, moving toward her cautiously.

Tears pooled in her eyes and his assumption seemed confirmed, "Oh Kana... It's okay..."

When she heard his tone of voice, she was quick to shake her head. Kana laughed, in spite herself, wiping at her eyes, "No... S-Sen-kun..." She held up the little stick, a pink plus sign as clear as day on the screen, "I... I'm pregnant."

It was not the first time, and yet to Andou it almost felt as if it were. His eyes wandered down to his wife's midsection, still flat and smooth as it always was, "R-really?" He asked, his tone disbelieving, even with the evidence clearly in front of him.

She nodded, and he came toward her, gently resting a hand on her stomach, and she giggled very softly. He looked into her eyes, seeing joy as bright as the sun within them, "I have a baby growing inside me," Kana whispered, "I'm so happy."

And for once, she finally seemed like it. After the miscarriage of their first baby, Kana always said she was okay. She always said she was better, that she was happy again. But Andou had never believed her, until now.

Without his consent, tears gathered into his own eyes, gently massaging his wife's stomach, "I am too Kana, so happy."

XxXxX

When Ichigo heard about Kana's pregnancy, her first reaction was to invite her and Andou over.

As soon as she saw Kana, she was quite aware of the change in her. Her face was positively radiant, glowing with happiness, something she had been lacking in ever since before. Kashino was one to notice it to, even with his ever present denseness toward those sort of things. "Kana-chan!" Ichigo gushed happily, taking hold of her friend's hand, "Congratulations!"

The expectant mother smiled back, "T-thank you Ichigo-chan."

As Ichigo steered Kana toward the couch, Kashino looked at Andou very seriously, it only took about ten seconds for him to say what he wanted to say, "What if it happens again?"

Andou, still taller than his blond counterpart, looked toward Kana, watching her happily chat with Ichigo, "... I don't know."

And that's what scared him the most.

"Sen-kun! Come sit down with me," Kana said sweetly, patting the spot beside her on the couch.

"I'm coming," Andou assured her.

"You too Makoto!"

"... Yes Ichigo."

After the four adults had settled down, cups of tea empty and set aside on the coffee table, the real discussion began. "How far along are you?" Ichigo asked excitedly, "You haven't gained any weight yet!"

Kana blushed slightly, "Only about 3... I haven't had that much of an appetite, I figured as much. I had bad morning sickness the first time."

Ichigo nodded, completely understanding, "You're so right girl! For me, this time is-"

Kashino suddenly cleared his throat very loudly, causing all attention to be directed toward him. Ichigo stared at him confusedly, before her eyebrows perked up, "Oh! I mean... My morning sickness was worst with Michael." She paused, "D-definitely."

Kana was quite confused by her friend's suddenness, "Really? I know I wasn't there in England, but it seemed like you were fine."

Ichigo waved her off quite easily, "No, you don't know the half of it. I was losing weight before gaining if anything."

"It's true," Kashino agreed, "It made me anxious..."

"You're so cute Kashino-kun," Kana giggled, while the chocolatier blushed, "Ichigo-chan, just where is Michael anyway? Lynne too."

"Rumi took them to the movies," She replied, "She likes spending time with them, practise I think for when she starts a family of her own." Ichigo smiled, putting her hand on Kana's knee, "I'm sure she'll be excited to hear that you're expecting, you know?"

Kana turned pink quite easily, "Uh... Well. I'm planning on telling her soon. I haven't told anyone but Andou, you and Kashino."

"Just until it's less likely for her to..." Andou trailed off, not wanting to bring it up. It was true, once you had a miscarriage once; it was likely for you to have another. However, Kana was always pushing that little detail away, absolutely refusing to hear it.

Kana interrupted, "I'll tell them soon."

"Are you dying to know if you're having a boy or girl?" Ichigo asked curiously, "When I'm pregnant, the curiosity eats me alive!" She looked at Kashino, "But _he _always insists on keeping it a surprise."

Kashino shrugged, "I just think it makes it even more special when they're born."

Andou laughed, "Ichigo's really softening you up, isn't she?"

"Is not!"

Soon all four of them were laughing. Ichigo was first to stop, "Even now, Kashino's been-"

"Ichigo," Kashino said her name, his tone implying he was trying to remind her something.

"Oh... Yeah," She said awkwardly, "I mean..."

Kana stared at Ichigo very suspiciously, her eyes wandering over the brunette, before it finally clicked in her head, "Wait a minute, Ichigo-chan, you couldn't be...?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked, her face becoming quite paranoid, "W-what Kana-chan?"

Kana gasped, "Ichigo-chan... You're pregnant too, aren't you?"

There was awkward silence as Ichigo looked to Kashino, who just sighed and waved her to continue, "Uh... I am." Ichigo replied finally.

Andou and Kana both stared at her, "Why didn't you just tell me?" Kana asked curiously.

Kashino sighed, "Well, it was her idea to keep it quiet... Yet she was the one always forgetting not to say anything about it..."

"I wanted the focus to be on you," Ichigo replied sheepishly, "I mean, come on, I have 2 kids already! This is your first! Your baby will be really special... I don't want to take that attention away from you."

Kana smiled softly at her, before saying, "Oh Ichigo-chan, you don't have to do that! I'm happy for you!" She stared at her stomach, that didn't seem any different than usual, "How far along are you?"

"Just went into the 4th," Ichigo admitted, her hands wandering over to her midsection, gently stroking her skin, "I'm gonna start gaining weight soon..."

"And that's always her biggest issue," Kashino interjected.

"Aw, don't worry about it Ichigo-chan! Even if you gain weight, you'll still be pretty," Kana reminded her, "Right Kashino-kun?"

The blond stared at her, his eyes wide, before answering shyly, "Y-yeah. You don't have to worry about it Ichigo."

"Aw, you're so cute," Ichigo cooed, being quick to loop her arm around Kashino's.

"And what does it matter if you gain weight?" Kana continued, "I certainly don't mind, if it means I'm going to have a precious child in a few months."

Ichigo smiled, "I guess you're right Kana-chan. Just think, our babies will be the same age! They'll go to St. Marie together and be great friends."

"That is, if they want to go to St. Marie," Andou told the overambitious brunette.

"That's true..." Ichigo sighed, leaning back on the couch, "Michael certainly doesn't want to."

"Ichigo... When he was little, he made our oven explode. I think that would traumatize any child," Kashino reminded her.

"I guess that's true."

It was hours later, when Rumi returned the Kashino children home that Kana and Andou finally left for home. Rumi had asked why they were there, and Kana had told her that they had just decided to stop by. She would tell Rumi and Hanabusa soon, because she wasn't afraid she was going to lose this baby.

She just wasn't going to.

Simple as that.

XxXxX

"Sen-kun...?"

"Yes Kana?"

"I'm hungry," She responded. The two of them were already lying in bed, just about to go to sleep.

The raven-headed patissier sighed, "Like... Actually?"

"Yeah. My baby wants..." Kana trailed off, "Cookies."

Andou laughed, before sitting up, searching for his glasses that were on the bed side table, "The baby seems to _always _want cookies Kana."

He flicked the light on, and opened the door to their bedroom, "I'll be back with them soon, okay?"

While waiting, Kana fondly stroked her baby bump. She was already 7 months along, it clearly obvious that she was pregnant. Previously, she hadn't gotten this far, and that thought really made her feel just that bit more secure. It was comforting for her to feel her baby kick from inside her. Turn and twist within her, almost impatient to get out of there.

The door opened again, Andou returning with a package of store bought cookies. He could easily bake nicer ones, but for some reason, Kana had intense cravings for the store bought ones. Luckily, they still had that one package left, "Special delivery for a special girl!" He announced.

So what if it was already 11 at night? Kana was eager to eat cookies, and her husband was in no way going to stop her. She clapped her hands excitedly, reaching forward to take the package from him. "Yes!" She opened the package and popped a cookie into her mouth, smiling the whole time. "Thank you Sen-kun!" She said finally, after swallowing.

"How's my baby?" Andou asked sweetly, not speaking directly at Kana, but rather her stomach. He rested his hand on her ever growing bump, "Are you doing well?"

This time around, Kana and Andou had decided not to ask what the baby's gender was. Though neither of them said it, they knew they would be even more attached to the baby if they did, and if they were to lose their baby again, it would hurt a whole lot more.

The baby happily stirred and kicked, Andou feeling the slight movement, "That's my baby. You're a healthy baby, aren't you?"

He received another kick for that.

Kana giggled, before munching down on another cookie, "It feels almost... Final, doesn't it?"

Her husband stopped smiling, "... Until the baby is born, I can't say."

"Come on Sen-kun," Kana pouted, "I'm already 7 months there!"

"I just don't want to get your hopes sky high again."

And she said nothing to this. Instead, eating more of her cookies and finally going to bed.

XxXxX

It was about 3am on March 19th, when both Andou and Kana were awoken to the sound of the telephone ringing. Who was calling at that time was beyond them. "Hello...?" Andou asked groggily, sitting up in bed, searching for his glasses.

Kana moaned, trying to sit up, but feeling much too heavy to do so. Andou help her up, by supporting her back, "Who's calling?" Kana asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"_Andou?" _

"Kashino? Why are you calling us at 3 in the morning?"

The chocolatier was silent for a moment, before he replied simply, "... Ichigo's in labour."

XxXxX

Much to the reluctance of her husband, Kana ordered Andou to take her to the hospital immediately. He protested, saying she needed to sleep and that they could visit Ichigo later that day, but she refused. Ichigo was having a baby, and Kana knew has their roles been switched, Ichigo would come if she were in labour.

So Andou took her, partly because he didn't want to upset her or stress her out, "Okay... We're going. At least change out of your pajamas."

When they arrived, they found Michael and Lynne sitting in the waiting room. Michael was awake, but just barely. His sister had her feet propped up on the waiting room table, gently leaning against her brother, snoozing softly. "Uncle Andou... Aunt Kana..." The eight year old said, "What are you doing here?"

"To see your Mom," Kana replied, "Where is she?"

"She's down the hall, in a room with Dad," The boy replied, yawning.

"Thanks dear."

Kana quickly made her way down the hall, Andou hurrying after her. She saw Kashino in the hallway, his head against the hallway wall, taking deep breaths, his eyes closed tightly. "K-Kashino-kun?" Kana called out.

The chocolatier almost jumped up in surprise, "Kana? Andou? What are you guys doing here?"

"You're the one who called," Andou reminded him.

"Yeah... Sorry about that..." He murmured. His face was pale and he seemed quite shaken, "I just... Is it pathetic that I'm a doctor's son and I can't stand the sight of blood? The nurses kicked me out of the room because of it. I almost _passed out_."

"It's not pathetic," Andou replied, "Just humorous, considering this is the third time."

"Yeah, very funny," The blond replied sarcastically, "I haven't even gotten a good look at my son yet, thank you very much."

Kana squealed, "It's a baby boy?"

Kashino nodded, "Yeah. That's what the doctor said; I didn't get to look, since there was so much..." He shivered, "I don't want to think about it."

The door to the hospital room opened then, "Makoto-sama?"

After all the years, Kashino was still referred to as Makoto-sama by his family members; even when he had refused to be a doctor long before. "Yes?"

"We've cleaned the baby up quite a bit, your wife as well. We think you can come in now," The nurse told him.

The chocolatier breathed a sigh of relief, "For sure?"

"Yes," The nurse replied, scribbling something on her clipboard. She turned to Andou and Kana, "And... Who are you?"

"Their mine and Ichigo's friends," Kashino said.

"You'll have to wait before coming in, both mother and son are very tired. We're only permitting the father in first."

"Of course," Kana agreed, nodding her head, "Kashino-kun, you go right ahead. Sen-kun and I will watch the kids, they're just sitting in the waiting room."

Kashino exhaled deeply, "Yeah, thanks." And then he went into the hospital room, gently closing the door behind him.

XxXxX

It was half an hour later when they finally allowed Kana and Andou into the hospital room. First it was only Kashino allowed in the room with Ichigo and their baby, but then Michael and Lynne were allowed in, considering it was their brother and all. Soon, Ichigo's mother and father also arrived, and they got to go in first, because they were family. Graciously, they took Michael and Lynne to watch them while Kashino and Ichigo were in the hospital, and finally it was Kana and Andou's turn in.

Ichigo lay in the hospital bed, her face pale and she looked very tired. Yet, she smiled so brightly, cradling a little bundle in her arms. Kashino sat at her side, also looking quite happy. The squirming little ball of life mewed softly and Kana and Andou both got a good look at him.

The little baby boy had little tufts of very fine blond hair, with pink flushed skin and adorably long eyelashes. His eyes weren't open, but it was already pretty obvious that he inherited much more of Kashino's genes then Ichigo's. Even the way his facial features were set up, made him look like a spitting image of his father.

"Oh Ichigo-chan... He's precious," Kana whispered softly. Andou went and retrieved a chair from the corner of the room. Kana, who was heavily pregnant herself, gratefully sat down.

"Isn't he Kana-chan?" Ichigo whispered softly, not wanting to wake him.

"What's his name?" Andou asked.

Ichigo and Kashino exchanged glances. "Dylan," Ichigo said, a smile spreading across her face.

Kashino nodded, "Kashino Dylan John."

"What a beautiful name..." Kana murmured, looking intently at the blond baby boy.

Ichigo stared at Kana intently, "Kana-chan, do you want to hold him?" It was like she could see Kana's motherly instincts itching to hold the baby, even if he wasn't her own.

"Are you sure Ichigo-chan?" She asked, her eyes widening. But when Ichigo insisted, she finally allowed herself to hold Dylan, gently cradling him in her arms. It was quite awkward, considering her rounded stomach, but she managed.

The little boy squirmed a while before finally relaxing and gently snoozing in the expectant mother's arms. Kana felt tears well up in her arms, after holding Kashino and Ichigo's baby; she couldn't wait to hold her own.

XxXxX

It was May 24th, when Kana felt very strange. Throughout the day, she felt extremely uncomfortable. Her stomach felt like it was constantly stretching and retreating, and the baby inside her was jostling around like crazy.

Andou was at Yumezuki, so Kana was trying to keep herself comfortable. She lay on the couch, trying to lie down in a way that didn't put so much stress on her stomach. But to no avail, she just couldn't get comfortable that day.

As the day continued on, she was starting to become worried. It was because her stomach was starting to hurt, very badly. She was very afraid. Kana wouldn't allow herself to lose the baby. As much as she knew her husband would worry if she told him, she didn't think she had a choice. She called Yumezuki, and when she asked for Andou, she got him right away.

"Kana? What's wrong?" Andou asked, his tone filled with concern.

"Sen-kun..." She murmured, her voice sounding like she was out of breath, which she was. She was trying to take deep breaths, her stomach just hurt that badly. "Sen-kun, my stomach hurts so much. I think... I think something's wrong."

"I'll be there right away; we're going to the hospital."

And he hung up before she could say another word.

When Andou picked her up, she already got herself ready. It had been a struggle for her to get her shoes on, trying to lean over her aching belly, but she had done it finally. She sat in the passenger seat, Andou driving as fast as was legally possible, speeding toward the Kashino General Hospital. "Kana, are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine," She responded between laboured breaths.

Her husband's brows furrowed, showing his deep concern, but he believed her, "Just hold on. Don't give up. This baby is going to make it, they have to."

"Yeah... Yeah..." She murmured absently, gently rubbing the top of stomach, trying to dull the aching pain. For a while, it had felt like it had gone away, but it seemed after about 20 minutes, it had come back, hurting even more than it had previously. Constantly the pain was stop, start, and it was getting closer and closer together.

Suddenly, Kana felt something cold and wet gather under her. And she suddenly panicked, thinking she was bleeding. But then, the realization hit her. Her face paled, and her mouth opened wide.

"Kana?" Andou asked her, seeing her expression.

"My water just broke," She responded, her voice surprisingly calm, "Sen-kun... I'm in labour."

XxXxX

When Andou and Kana arrived at the hospital, they were immediately whisked off to the same place Ichigo had had her own baby previously. Kana at this point was in so much pain, she was unable to walk, instead seated in a wheelchair, being pushed by a nurse, with Andou following quickly at her heels.

"Are you okay Miss?" The nurse asked her.

Kana nodded, rubbing her contracting tummy, "Yes. I'm good, but please hurry."

When Kana was brought into a room, Andou rushed to her side, squeezing her hand, "You're doing great Kana, I'm so proud of you," He said, his words rushed and tumbling over one another. It was obvious that he himself seemed to be even more afraid then she was. "Just hang in there," He murmured, quickly pressing his lips to hers.

"Call Ichigo-chan..." Kana replied, once he lifted his lips away. "She should be here... Kashino-kun, Rumi-chan and Hanabusa-kun too."

Andou quickly excused himself to call all of them. Kashino and Ichigo were together at La Reve Couleur, and Rumi and Hanabusa were at home, working on a design for another sweets shop. All were quite surprised at the sudden news of Kana being in labour, but assured Andou they were coming as soon as possible.

When Andou returned to Kana, her face was red and she gripped the sides of the bed tightly. Her breaths were short and shaky, and she seemed very much in pain. Andou quickly took one of her hands, and allowed her to squeeze as hard as she needed, and he was quite surprised to see how strong she was. "S-SEN-KUN!" Kana screamed.

"I'm here Kana, you're doing great babe, just keep going," Andou replied, kissing the back of her hand and holding her hand close to him.

The nurses were bustling around, "Miss, it's about time for you to push, are you ready?" One of them asked her.

Kana nodded, so breathless she couldn't even talk. However, that didn't mean she couldn't _scream_. As she pushed, she wailed so loudly, so very much in pain that Andou wished that they hadn't had a baby in the first place. Her grip on his hand never faltered, rather strengthened. It took about 10 minutes before the first cries of a baby were heard, echoing in the room. Soon after, the whole baby was out and about, squirming and screaming. The nurses quickly picked them up and began to wash off the blood that was over the baby's skin.

They wrapped the baby in a soft cotton blanket, and secured a little white cap on their head. Kana wanted to know what was happening. "You did so well, babe," Andou assured her, kissing her cheek, "So well."

Her breaths were heavy but she smiled, "Thanks."

Their little bundle of joy was brought to them by the nurse that had gotten Kana in the room in the first place, "Andou Kana and Andou Sennosuke, it's a great pleasure to be the first to say congratulations on a beautiful and healthy baby girl."

She leaned forward and placed the squirming girl in her mother's arms and Kana felt in that moment she couldn't be any happier. She was holding her baby girl. Her and Andou's beautiful baby girl. She had fair skin, still fresh and pink; rosy round cheeks and a head of curly dark hair. Her eyes were not yet open, and Kana couldn't wait to see what colour they must have been.

Kana surprised herself by starting to laugh, she started to laugh, yet there were tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, "S-Sen-kun..."

The patissier himself had tears in his own eyes, "She's precious."

The little baby girl cooed, squirming around in her mother's arms, "Do you want to hold her Sen-kun?" Kana asked.

He shook his head, "No, hold her a little bit longer. You've been the one waiting for this forever."

She nodded, holding her baby close to her chest, "My beautiful baby girl."

It wasn't very long until Kashino and Ichigo arrived. La Reve Couleur was much closer to the hospital than Rumi and Hanabusa's home after all. Ichigo came rushing in, Kashino following suit, with Dylan in a baby carrier, "Kana-chan!" She exclaimed, "Dylan and I were just visiting Kashino at work when we got your call..."

She stopped when she saw the little bundle in Kana's arms, "Oh Kana-chan!" She squealed, coming at the new mother's side, "She's adorable."

Kashino also came beside his wife, taking a look at the baby. He looked at Andou, who looked just like he had, when his kids had been born. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Andou laughed, smiling from ear to ear. With a shake of his head, he replied, "I feel like the luckiest person alive."

Ichigo giggled, "You are, that's why!"

"Sen-kun, come hold her," Kana said finally, gesturing to her husband, "It's about time for your turn!"

The stunned raven-headed man nodded and slowly extending his arms toward their baby girl, "Y-yeah..." He took the dark-haired little girl into his own arms, her mewing softly.

The doctor came up then, causing all four adults to go silent. "Hello Kana-san, how are you feeling?"

Kana was honest, "I'm really tired, but I'm so happy."

"Congratulations on your daughter," The doctor continued, gesturing to the baby held in Andou's arms. "I was just preparing her birth certificate," He said, "Do you have a name for your daughter?"

Kana looked at Andou, who smiled and said softly, "It's your choice."

Kana leaned forward and gently kissed her top of the little baby's forehead, and the girl's eyes finally opened up. She had beautiful dark eyes, just like her father's. "Akemi," She whispered finally.

"Aw Kana-chan! That's a precious name for such a precious little girl," Ichigo chirped, "That means beautiful doesn't it?" She asked.

Kana nodded, "Akemi, my beautiful daughter." She looked at Andou once again before leaning down and kissing Akemi once more, tenderly above her eyebrow, "... My beloved."

* * *

**Me: So, what'd you think? Like, love, hate? **

**Ichigo: That had some pretty deep content. o.o**

**Me: Ehe... I know. I hope I executed it well. xD Personally, I don't know Kana and Andou's characters that well, since they aren't main characters, but I tried... And failed. I think. Oh well. Just thought I'd try. :3 I've had a lot of free time over this weekend to write, (if you couldn't already tell). But it's back to the school week tomorrow, but luckily... EXTRA LONG WEEKEND. I'll be off Friday and Monday, hopefully, I can get some writing done :D**

**Thank God for Easter. :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**~Meow!~**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
